The Bet
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: AU. Rachel Berry and Sam Evans are from opposite worlds. She's a bookworm. Sam could care less about his grades. The one thing they have in common they both are single. That is until Evan, Sam's roommate make a two hundred dollar bet that Sam can date and get Rachel nominated for Prom Queen. One thing Sam wasn't ready for is he may have fallen for her somewhere in between.
1. Chapter 1

So I find myself writing another story before finishing another one, but since everything I watch is on hiatus what can I do? With that aside, if anyone reads this. Reviews would be awesome, they help me update faster, and not be so paranoid about my work (and yes, I am aware this will probably be another cliche high school story).

I'll also be posting a Polyvore and Playlist link on profile if anyone is interested.

* * *

Chapter 1.

_The Bet_.

* * *

"Dude, you still have to get to class. You can't sit in here all day watching very bad science fiction movies all day," my room mate told me, as he picked up his messenger bag, and opened up the door.

"What if I want to? _Jurassic Park _could totally take up my entire day if I wanted it to," I mention to him, and then he stepped back into our dorm room looking like he had finally had enough,r and was ready to snap. After all, it wasn't his fault that Mercedes Jones had broken up with me for Evan Parker, or whatever his name was.

"Look Sam seriously, I would recommend class, but if watching movies is your break up candy, than fine, but I'm sure Mrs. Oliver would love to see you actually pass the test than mope about that as well, and besides, we might actually have a kick ass project to do," he tells me, and then throws on his messenger bag again, and leaves to head for class. He had a point, but still. After he leaves, I take out the DVD, and put in my laptop. The next two and a half hours belonged to me, and dinosaurs.

Eventually I turned off the laptop, and decided to get to class, since ironically Evan had been right. Maybe we would end up doing some kick ass project, and hell yeah I wanted to be there when and if we were going to do it. Realizing the time I didn't bother fixing my hair or anything I would leave it the natural bedhead that it was already, and run to class.

"You're late Mr. Evans, I expect you to show up on time next time, or you will be suspended from this class, is that understood?" Mrs. Oliver points out, and lands her dark brown eyes on me only for a second, but I knew the warning sign, and that was definitely one of them. I take my seat without another word, because, I knew I had no choice in the matter. "Yes, Ma'am," I finally answer before she moves onto something else.

It was then that I had realized I was sitting beside Rachel Berry. I never knew what to think of her, especially since her ex boyfriend, Finn Hudson had moved to Portland, Maine, and that was the last we had heard of Bookworm Berry's boyfriend. I imagined though that he was still playing football, and was still hoping to be the next Tom Brady or something.

"I want everyone to take a look around. The person you are sitting beside is your partner on this project, which will take place for the rest of the semester, and this project will be seventy percent of your grade. No late projects, no excuses," Mrs. Oliver really was loving this, because, now until the end of the semester I was to be partnered up with Berry, and I wasn't going to enjoy any of this. What we would be talk about anyways? Books? If we were, I was screwed. Reading and I weren't in the same category, even if you paid me a thousand dollars, and a full ride scholarship to Ohio State.

"Don't worry, I won't make you read _the Hunger Games_. Besides, I'm not happy about us being together on this either," she tells me at the end of class. I wasn't so sure about that, but just shrugged it off, and tried to catch up with Evan.

"Sorry you got Bookworm for a partner. Next thing you know you'll be reading all the overrated fandom books that they read these days," Evan tells me matter of factually, as we head in the direction of our next class, in which, I was surprised I had found myself ready for. It was then that a couple of the beefed up football players had passed us, and Mercedes had her cheering uniform on, and I think to myself when she had decided to become on. I guess she was showing me she was really ready to move on.

Class came and went, and I headed back to the dorm room to watch some more of _JP_ for lunch, and then head back to class. I had just started watching it when there was a knock on the door. I wasn't about to answer it, and I knew it wasn't Evan. Finally I get up and decide to answer it.

"Alright Evans here's the deal. We're project buddies, and there isn't anything we can do about it," Bookworm tells me, and without permission she enters the dorm room, as though this was her room as well. I wanted to protest, but I didn't. I also wanted to remind her that I wasn't Finn, but I didn't, and I was sure that she wasn't going to listen anyways.

"So here's what I want to lay down. First, and foremost, I am not Mercedes Jones, and therefore will not pretend to be happy about this, and two, I will not date you. I know about how Sam Evans dates girls, and I am not one of them. We will go to class, we will do our class work, and then afterwords we'll both be in our worlds so we can ignore each other," she tells me, as her brown eyes meet mine for a brief moment.

Then I take a deep breath. "Got it," I tell her, and then we stand there in silence for a moment. So much for finishing or even getting close to finishing _JP. _The only question remained was if I really had, because, honestly I wasn't paying attention.

Before I leave for class, I pick my whiteboard pen, and write down that I was headed to Titan Radio headquarters after school, and that we had cold pizza in the fridge. In all honesty, I doubted I would even head to the radio headquarters, but he didn't need to know that, and at the end of the day, it had turned out that I didn't go. I had other things on my mind. Though, I did go check out the game, and when I got there we were losing, which didn't surprise me.

"I thought you were headed to that place," Evan stated as I entered our dorm room. I didn't have the courage to tell him that as soon as I saw Mercedes I gave up. We were losing anyways. I just shrug, and throw myself on the bed. I was blowing off homework again.

"I was, but changed my mind. I did however see that we have tryouts for _Hairspray_," I mention to him, hoping that would get him to change the subject. He didn't even turn around from his laptop, which didn't surprise me. Pirating _Game of Thrones_ was more interesting apparently.

"I'll pass, but I do have something more intriguing, if you're game of course," he proposes. This time turning around to face me, so I knew it was serious, and I was probably going to kick myself in the ass for saying yes. I look him straight in the eyes, and wait for what he has to say.

"I'll bet you two hundred dollars," he begins. Okay money sounded interesting. Now I was just waiting for the catch, and I had a damned good feeling that I was about to agree to something stupid. I just hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Mercedes. "If you get Rachel Berry nominated for Prom Queen," he tells me. "Another one hundred if you sleep with her, and if she wins Queen," he added with that innocent boy look, and oh how I hated it. Being as what I had seen earlier, I didn't want to agree with it. Besides, she would be able to kick my ass if she found out.

"Deal," I find myself saying, as I saw he was waiting for my answer. In my head, I had already regretted it. I just hoped that Rachel wouldn't find out, and only then, had I decided I would finish _JP_, but I had no desire to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_Bookworm Meets Seph _

* * *

"The soccer match is tonight?" I ask Evan as I make my towards class, in which was a shock for Evan. Then again with the bet we had going on, it probably wasn't.

"That is correct. We're playing," he tells me as though this was the part he had been planning, in which, I had highly doubted it was. He got me to agree which is what he had wanted anyways, and the rest was up to me.

"I don't care who you're playing, I just wanted to make sure my reminder was correct," I tell him as I cut him off from telling me who he was about to play tonight, and I was wondering how I would be able to pull it off so Rachel would go with me.

"Read my sports schedule once in a while, and you'd know. It's not like it's in plain sight or anything," he lightly yells at me, and then enters the building where our class is. Finally something had hit me, and I wasn't sure it would work, but maybe, just maybe.

"Alright, I get it. Can we at least get class over with. I'm in need of an idea," I tell him. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it would work for now. Again, I wanted the money didn't I? Besides, Evan would want proof that I was doing this, and going to the game would be the perfect idea. Now I would just need a book from the library (hopefully one she hadn't read yet) and ask her. Hopefully that would work for now.

"Yeah sure, whatever you wish Romeo," he tells me before we take our assigned seats, and class begins. An hour and a half of learning about the Nazi's and the Holocaust, and knowing that we had a test on the subject would be brought up soon class had finally been dismissed, and then immediately headed to the library.

"I didn't think Sam Evans read a book," I hear someone announce and I stop where I was. Out of all the people in this school, I didn't want to be seen by Heather Quinn, but I was. There was no way of this conversation, and if I had told her what I had been there for the entire school would know before the end of the day.

"It's for class. Mrs. Oliver told me I had extra work to make up," I tell Heather. I was lying, but she didn't need to know that. I met her hazel green eyes for a moment, but that was all I looked at. I didn't want to give her mixed signals.

"You headed to the game tonight?" she asks me. I avoid the question. I knew what she was doing. She wanted me to sleep with her again, and I wasn't about to do that, besides, she was after Evan.

"Evan wants me to go so yeah, I am, but let me ask you something. If you already know what I'm going to say, then why ask me. Evan doesn't want you. He's made that clear once. Now excuse me, I have class to get to," I go off on her as I grab a random book off the shelf and head to check it out. I think to how I could have handled it better, though, it was true. She had wanted to use to get Evan back. I just shrug it off and step inside the classroom.

"Hello Bookworm," I greet Rachel as I sit down beside her, and pull out the book I had picked out of the library, and I show it to her, as I meet her eyes, and she smiles. _No. Don't. Smile_ I think to myself.

"What's this?" she asks me sounding confused, and I wondered if a bookworm such as herself could be confused about a book.

"Apparently the main character Seph is a wizard. Kind of like teenage angst Harry Potter meets Ged from _Earthsea_," I tell her as I can recall characters from fantasy movie franchises I'd seen in the past, and prepared to answer it that way in case she had asked.

"That seems like a good read. I don't think I've read it," she tells me happily. "Though, I am familiar with Harry Potter and Ged. What person who reads fantasy isn't?" she asks me still using her happiest tone, and then I look up to see Evan watching us, and I smile quickly, and then turn my attention back to Rachel.

"Well it's a..uh well I don't know exactly," I tell her as Mrs. Oliver walks in. Sure, now that I was talking to Rachel, and doing what I could not make myself look like an half-wit. I then made a mental note to myself order _Earthsea _on DVD.

"So glad to see you here Mr. Evans. I wasn't expecting you to show up on a day that we have a test," Mrs. Oliver gladly points out. Only then had I remembered that she had said something about a test. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well. Oh well. What was another bad grade? I had just better watch it though because one more strike and I would be out and not in the same way that Finn Hudson was either.

"Tests up front, and don't forget tomorrow that the essay is due," Mrs. Oliver reminds the class as the bell rings, and everyone is in a hurry to get back to their lockers (if they had one) or rooms to get what they needed for their next class. I look up and see that Evan has already left. Probably to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Rachel, are you free tonight?" I ask as I find the courage to ask her, and we were the only ones left in the room.

"I'm always free. Finn is out of state, and we only Skype when he isn't at football games," she tells me with a smile, and then finally tucks away the book I had given her, and I was somewhat relieved, because, I still couldn't ready myself to ask what I was going to ask.

"Would you like to go see the soccer game today?" I ask, and smile as I collect my notebooks and prepare for my next class.

* * *

Not as long as the first chapter, but on a positive note it ends in a cliffhanger.

Also I have the Polyvore and playlist finally started. Please don't forget to review :)


End file.
